


Anonymity

by MontanaHarper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, First Time, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 09:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the prince's manservant makes an Unsettling Discovery, and is determined to Do Something About It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin): glory hole

There is a tavern in the lower city that caters to the less savoury elements that visit Camelot on occasion, and in this tavern is a back room with a false wall, the wood of which is smooth and flawless with the exception of a single, rather large knothole. Beyond the false wall is space enough for a lone man to kneel, mouth or arse presented in anonymity for the gratification and relief of the tavern's similarly anonymous patrons.

All of these things are spoken of only in whispered rumours and never in the presence of the king or his son.

This does not mean the prince is unaware of the tavern, the room, the false wall, or the acts performed through its knothole.

The prince's manservant, however, had been blissfully ignorant of the whole sordid thing until the night his curiosity got the better of him and he followed his master – using a great deal of stealth and cunning, a small amount of magic, and a well-used yet nondescript cloak – only to discover him in _flagrante delicto_, royal cock thrust through the knothole and buggering the royal stable-boy senseless, the manservant's own name falling from the prince's lips as he reached his completion.

~ | ~ | ~

  
_This,_ Merlin thinks to himself, _is absolute bollocks._ If someone's going to get called by his name whilst being shagged rotten by Arthur, it's bloody well going to _be_ him.

Less than a week later he's shadowing Arthur out of the castle and towards the tavern. Once he's sure that's Arthur's destination, he cuts across a darkened courtyard and arrives at the tavern via its back entrance – the humour of this isn't lost on him – before Arthur has had time to even pass through the front door. He slips into the candlelit area behind the false wall, ignoring the way Elias's eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Go on, then," is all he says to the boy. "Push off."

Elias goes, but not without giving Merlin a flask of oil and a knowing smirk.

Merlin barely has time to slick himself up before he hears the door in outer room open and close again. Kneeling on the carefully positioned bale of hay, he braces one hand on the opposite side of the narrow space and uses the other to make sure he's lined up properly with the knothole. The smooth wood is cold against his arse, and the excess oil trickles down his balls and the insides of his thighs as he waits, holding himself still and barely breathing in his effort to hear even the faintest of sounds from the other side of the false wall.

There's a quiet rustle of cloth and then Arthur's fingers slide into him with no preamble, and he's glad he wedged himself in the way he did because it keeps him from flinching away from the sudden and invasive touch. Even with the aid of the oil it's fast and a little too much, and he bites down on his lower lip, turning his face into his outstretched arm to stifle the hiss he can't contain. The fingers twist and work in him for a second before vanishing, only to be replaced almost immediately by the broad, blunt head of a cock pushing into him, and if he'd thought the fingers were too much then this is unbearable. His breath comes in shallow, shuddering gasps as he tries to relax, tries to breathe through the burn of being stretched impossibly wide around the solid bulk of Arthur's cock.

From behind him he hears a groan muffled by the thin wood between them, an almost-whispered, "God, Merlin, so _tight_," and he's shaking with the effort of keeping still as Arthur pushes the rest of the way inside. There's an instant where time seems frozen, and then Arthur's pulling out and thrusting in again with a long, smooth stroke that still burns and leaves Merlin shuddering. The next stroke and the one after that are somehow easier, and by the ninth or tenth after that Merlin's own cock is hard and his gasps have gone from pained to desperate.

His free hand is still sick with oil, and he wraps it around his cock, matching Arthur stroke for stroke, moan for moan, until he can't hold off any more. He shudders as he comes, arse clenching tight around Arthur's cock and earning him a broken, "Fuck. Merlin, fuck," before Arthur stills as well. A moment passes, then two, and Arthur's ragged breathing is the only thing Merlin can hear over the pounding of his own heart, then Arthur pulls away, his cock sliding slickly free of Merlin's body and leaving Merlin loose and open.

Once he's sure Arthur's gone, his footsteps disappearing through the door and into the main room of the tavern, Merlin pulls himself together, arranging his clothing and stretching out the kink that the awkward position had put in his back. On the way out, he finds Elias leaning against the wall to one side of the back door.

"Thanks," he says with a grin and Elias grins back at him.

On the way back to the castle, he starts plotting how to tumble Arthur while letting him think finally taking Merlin to his bed was his own idea.


End file.
